Texas sunrise Texas sunset
by Izzy.D356
Summary: Both Bella & Jasper were left by the Cullens.Bella gets sucked into the dark world of Maria. While Jasper into the coven of the powerful Volturi.Jasper meets Bella and Lemony goodness and other goodness follow swifly after. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (BPOV)**

It was dark. It was always dark. Not in the sense that when the world turns, one side is engulfed in black. No, on this occasion I'm talking about the darkness that surrounded my once bright innocent soul.

I was a nieve girl back then, knowing nothing of the world around me. A baby, a _newborn_.

But now as I walk down the murky streets, the street lamps illuminating my silhouette in a shadowy glow; my feet making no sound as they pad down the silent road. I approach the sounds of warmth and the pumping of a hearts in young men and women's bodies. I entered the dim bar the air thick with smoke and human breath. My target, was the rather unremarkable man in the corner. _Why was it always the ones with the powers that looked as dull as fuck. _

Every head in the bar turned towards me. And I was assaulted by feelings of lust and jealousy from the filthy human men around me. I ignored them and swiftly sank down next to the young man; My feminine charm in full force, I addressed him.

"John?" He even had a boring name,figures.

"yy..es" I internally sighed. Always the same. Non- the less I batted my lashes at him, hoping to get this over quickly.

"Do you want to join me John?" Usually this would go straight to the man's dick and he would leap up like a fucking dog. However he surprised me, slightly.

"W..where?"

"Just shutup and follow me." I stood up. Not bothering to see if he followed me. They always did.

I led him out of the bar, leaving the lusty scum to seethe in jealousy in our wake.

Once safely outside I led him to a deserted alley. He was no doubt thinking he was going to get the best fuck of his life and then afterwards he would go gloat to all his other dumbass friends. No such luck pal. My patience was quickly failing and me thirst becoming some-what unbearable. However I ploughed on.

When we reached the end of the road.I swifly turned on him. Too quick for any human to see. My lips parted the sweet flesh of his neck before he even had time to scream. I started sucking the sweet nectar of his blood with abandon. The monster within me purring in glee. His legs collapsed beneath him and I scooped him up. Still draining him of his life blood.

My feed was interrupted when a heard light foorsteps behind light to be that of a human. My self preservative instincts warring with my hunger. Eventually self preservation won out. I dropped the only slightly drained body and crouched over the him. Growling lowly in my throat. I sucked in a deep breath tasting the air around me. When I smelt the aroma of apples and cinnamon I relaxed.

"Peter you fucker, don't sneak up on me like that!" The man in question emerged from the shadows and chuckled in amusement. Always trying to irritate me that one.

" Well Bells you were going to drain him. You know, just thought I'd save you another night being stuck with just your fingers for company." He chuckled again. Idiot, Though secretly I did appreciate him saving me from that particular problem. And didn't he know it!

" Fuck you"

" Already have me dear, already have." he gave me a sly grin but carried on talking " You better start putting venom in the kid, or he'll be a gonner." I playfully narrowed my eyes at him. But now being more in control, I carefully secreted venom into strategically placed points on his body. Once finished, I Lifted him up and swiftly followed Peter through the deserted streets. We needed to get out of here before he started screaming. I could already feel his pain seeping through my shield. The strength of it weakened by my need for release. I winced and Peter saw. Without needing to say anything he took the boy out of my arms so I could run quickly back to camp without being hindered by the writhing body in my arms. I gave Peter a grateful smile and shot off. Back to my _mistress_ Like my unread life depended on it.

**(JPOV)**

The sun shone through the rich velvet curtains. Trying in vain the break through the curtain of despair that was both my heart and the material covering the ornate windows of both my prison and my sanctuary.

I was interrupted from my musing by a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" I replied in what some might call a rude tone. Who fucking cares. They're used to it anyway.

"That's no way to reply to your master Jasper." Ok, scratch that. _most _people I had gotten used it. Except the all wonderful Aro. Notice the sarcasm there?

" Once again Aro. What do you want." He sighed. Fuck him, if he wanted happy go lucky he should go fuck that human down in reception Ginny or something . Either way, she was way too fucking skippy for a girl that was gonna get turned into a vampire happy meal in the near future. That's beside the point though because at the moment Aro was standing my room. And he only ever comes if he wants to me do a mission. He knows to leave me alone otherwise. I can be one moody fucker.

" I have a mission for you." No shit.

" What is it?" I was getting impatient. He was always one for the dramatic sorta like that former brother of mine. Edward wasn't it. Probably still fucking with that sweet Bella. He interrupted my inner monologue before my thoughts could get any deeper into the beautiful mystery that is Bella.

"Maria" I started at the name of my former maker. What sort of trouble has she been making now?

" We think she's up to something, I want you to go check this out."

" Maria's always up to something. What do you think specifically do you think she's doing?"

"We're not sure what she's doing. But her army size has dramatically increased and she seems to have almost eliminated all competition in the south. She could be looking to go North. Or she could have a bigger plan. That's where you come in Jasper, we want you to go back to the south under the guise that you got tired of family life as such. They can't know about your time with us. You will leave next week. Get packed. See me before you leave. Got that?"

I just sat there in an almost comatose state. I was going back to my old life. It didn't matter that it was against her. I was going back to that bitch that was my whole life for over 50 years. But I know I to do this I had to bring that cuntpire down.

**Thanks for reading this far! So what do you think crappy as soggy cookies or simply awesome?? let me know please!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (BPOV)**

The Texas sunset greeted as I made my way deeper into the camp towards the central tent that housed my mistress. Peter followed closely behind me. On his way he dumped the boy into a changing tent where the others would see him through the fire. The sea of newborns parted for us as we made our way through. Peter and I were amongst the highest ranking in the army and they knew that if they didn't show us respect there would be hell to pay. I parted the door to the ornate curtain of the tent to be greeted by Maria in the midst of a rather....intimate embrace with another women. Everyone knew she batted for the other team. Hell I had even taken part in these sort of sorees with her. Peter and myself waited patiently in the shadows until she had finished, smirking to each other.

" Come in!" Maria's shrill voice pierced your ear drums like no other. It was extremely annoying. But also could be a frightening as fuck. Both of us made our way around the corner. To be confronted with Maria and her new pet seated on a sofa wrapped in nothing but a sheet.

"Ahh..Isabella, Peter. How did it go? Did you get the target?" We nodded our heads in unison. I really fucking hated this bitch, so demanding. But fuck if I didn't respect her balls a hell of lot. "Peter." Peter knew this as his cue to get out. He ducked under the tent flap and then it was just me, Maria, and the other girl. "You did well Isabella. You know what you get now. But remember be done by dawn." My toes curled in anticipation and gut tightened appreciatively. I gave her a thankful smirk and turned around, where Maria and her girl once again commenced their fucking.

Once free from the confines of my tent I stalked quickly towards my desired destination. I felt like something feral tonight after the long wait I wanted something with stamina and strength. Leave the skill for next week. When I reached the far end of the camp where the newborns were kept my excitement increased again. I spotted two newborn males fighting . One was dark haired ,fairly unremarkable, the other was big and burly and exactly the type of man I was looking for.

"You. with me" I pointed at the vampire in question. He snapped his head up . Recognizing the voice of his superior. When he spotted me his eyes widened. He stood stock still. Staring at me in amazement. My patience was thinning however. Time is of the essence and all that shit. " What did I say soldier? Come with me and stop gawking like a fucking human."

"y..yes Officer" Without pause he flitted over to me leaving the other newborn idiots staring at him in jealously. Briskly I walked toward my own more lavish tent. The newborn following closely behind me. I opened the flap of the door ushered him inside where he stood now, facing me.

**a/n: Lemons start here. This is my first one so I don't know how good it's going to be.**

"Take your clothes off." He did so without question. Good boy. His friends had obviously told him what to expect. He was a big boy both in stature and down below. My lust and excitement had reached an even higherpoint and I projected that shit right at him. His dick stiffened and I licked my lips. Big boy indeed.

"Fuck me." Without further encouragement he tore towards me. He ripped my shirt down the front,with a satisfying tearing noise, scattering buttons all around the room. He quickly made short work of the skirt as well. Leaving me in just my bra and panties. He made a move to rip those as well but I stopped him with a furious growl.

"DON'T rip the fucking underwear." With cautious hands he peeled off the bra and thong . Nice pair they are. Don't want them ripped for the purpose of a fuck. No matter how much I fucking wanted this.

**Newborn point of view.**

When mistress picked me to be with her for the night I was stunned. I heard stories from the other newborns. 'She was vicious. But fucking awesome' apparently.

And here I was now naked with her. In her tent. Naked. Fuck she was beautiful. But I knew not to stare too long. Jimmy knew the price for that . God rest his soul. Back the point at hand. My thoughts were quickly becoming incoherent as my newborn lust took over me. She said she wanted me to fuck her. So fuck I will. I lipped my lips in anticipation and her eyes darted towards them.

Once naked I stalked toward her. Roughly I slammed her onto the titanium bed. My hands pressed firmly to her hips. She growled at me low in her throat. But the lust that she projected let me know that she liked it and also made me impossibly harder. I slammed into her. Full and to the hilt. _Fuck,_ they forget to mention that she's virgin tight. Fuck Fuck Fuck I'm not going to last. Mistress was growling loudly waiting for me to get on with it. Still projecting that dammed lust and need. I pulled out of her almost completely my dick twitching painfully against the change in temperature. Then once again slammed inside again. With my free hand I pinched her clit hard. While my mouth pulled one her sweet nipples into my mouth. To that she made a noise that sounded like a mixture between a purr and a growl. And fuck if It didn't turn me on. But also filled me with a touch of pride.

"Don't get too cocky now soldier. You still have to make me come." And with that she flipped me over so fast that I was momentarily disorientated. Mistress started to ride me and her perfect tits bounced just above my reach. However I could still reach her hips. I lifted her up, and then pulled her down swiftly repeating until the motion. Until she made me go faster with her single command. " HARDER" fuck, finally she was coming. I may have saved myself from losing my head to the beautiful creature above me. I felt her walls tightening impossibly harder against my straining cock and then with a final frantic thrust she came hard. Stifling her cries with a sharp bite to my shoulder. And with emotional the outburst she sent with her climax I finally fell off the precipe with her and my vision spotted as I released my cold seed within her.

"Not bad soldier, Not bad at all. Now you will just have to repeat your performance for the rest of the night." And with that final delicious smirk I readied myself for a wild night.

**JPOV**

A week had passed since Aro had visited. I still wallowed in self pity but to add to that I had horrific memories surfacing from the vault that I had tried in vain to shut in the recess of my mind. _No such luck it would seem._

Well today was the day. The day I descend into hell. _Man up Major. _My ever present happy voice in my head screamed at me. Maybe I was crazy. That's beside the point though. I trudged towards Aro's quarters ready to give my last goodbyes and shit. I opened the ridiculously ornate door to reveal Aro resting on a deck chair? Sunbathing? Inside? Yes that's right and as he stood up to greet me I realised he would fit right in on one of those wrinkly human nude beaches. I mean fuck I thought vampires were immortal. His wrinkly stick said otherwise I think. Ugh, I turned around swiftly, however it was too late the image was burned in my photographic memory. _Nice one Whitlock, talk about coming in at the wrong moment and shit. Idiot. _I told my internal downer voice to shut the fuck up and turned around when I heard Aro put some clothes on behind me. Finally.

"So Jasper, Ready?" What did it look like fucker. I don't come see you for shits and giggles you know. That was the internal voice talking though. I still had a reasonably working brain to mouth filter though so all I said was.

"Yes Aro"

"Good Jasper, Then I shall just tell you a few more things you need to know. will drop you off at the Northern border so as not to cause suspicion. Peter or Charlotte will pick you up when you near they're territory and then from there you're on your own. However there is one more thing I would like you to try and do......."

"What?" My ears perked up at the mention of Peter and Charlotte. They didn't officially work for the Volturi. But Aro had pulled a few strings and they had left to work undercover for Maria a couple of years ago. I hadn't spoke to them in months. I don't know why I didn't think of them when Aro first told me about the mission. Then again my brain was kinda fucked at the moment. On the other hand Aro's pause at the mention of the other thing he wanted me to do. And the fact that his emotions showed hesitation. This combination made me nervous. Just get on with it fucker.

"There is a higher ranking vampire in the ranks, she's female a empath a succumbus to boot. I I want you to seduce her. Make her grow attached and what- not. You know, use your powers."

"A succumbus? A empath succumbus? Are you serious? That plan will go to shit as soon as she feels my emotions." How he remained the leader of the Volturi all this time I have no idea. He was an idiot. He sighed.

"Benissimo Jasper, It was just a suggestion. Now on with you. I need to finish soaking up all this sun." Ok if I was crazy. He was batshit.

**I skipped travelling because it's dull**

I arrived at the Northern border of Mexico In late evening. I don't care what people said I missed the dusty heat of this place if nothing else. As soon as my feet touched the earth I was off running relishing the freedom of the long stretch before me.

Sometime later I slowed down slightly when I caught sight of a cloud of dust in the distance. Could this be Charlotte or Peter? I hope it was Peter not that I didn't love Charlotte with her slap happy attitude. But Peter was like my Brother. And I was his creator after all. My emotions became lighter when I saw it was the fucker in question. It was like one of those cheesy movies. You know where they run in slow motion over the field of daisies? Yea like that though it was speeded up a tad. Over a red plain I was definitely wasn't kissing that guy when I reach him. Though I did have the cheesy smile and so did he. When we reached each other we did the whole man hug thing and then both grinned stupidly at each other like idiots for an inmeasurable amount of time. However when we reached the point where we realised that we were smiling like goons and still hugging. Just like in cheesy movies, we briskly pulled back and made manly noises. You know the ones that make you sound more like man in these awkward situations.

"Right. So Peter, are we going then?"

"No 'I missed you then' or 'thanks for doing this Peter. No the only words I get are we going then? Like he can't wait to go on his merry little way."

"Fuck off Peter. You I know I love you like a brother. But we have a mission to do here so lets get on with it. The quicker we start. The less time I have to spend in this bitch's presence." With that we set off like rockets. Or cheetahs whatever fucking comparison you want to come to. I'm not good with this poetic shit. I'm from Texas for God's sake. After awhile of running I broke the silence with a question of my own.

"So tell me about this succumbus girl I'm supposed seduce or some shit."

"Bella?" Bella? my heart clenched in guilt at the name.

"I don't know her name. Just tell me about her."

"Yea well her name's Bella. Nothing else, When Maria asked what her surname was she fucking growled at her. Said something like that girl didn't exist now or something like that. Anyway she's frickin hot. Like scorch your eyeballs hot. She is a bit of a moody bitch if you don't know her. Then she's just a nice moody bitch. Only came to Maria about a year ago. But she got her under her thumb. Well sort -of."

"What do you mean sort-of"

"Because she's a succumbus she needs men... or women. To sustain her powers..."

"Hold the fuck up! Women! Fuck that's hot. But_ Powers? _How powerful is she?"

"Just Empath shit and her shield. The shield is mental and physical. Can only protect herself though. So it's pretty useless to Maria. I think the Empath ability reminds Maria of you. That's how she rose up in the ranks so fast. That and the fact that all the newborns are shit scared of her. But all eager to please and shit for sex at the same time. She's the best in bed man. Better than Char. Don't tell Char that though. She'd fucking kill me." My mind was reeling. Fuck this vampire was powerful. She could take Maria by the sounds of it. I was going to have my work cut out for me.

**OK so what do you think? Thankyou very much for reading my first chapter by the way everyone! As for the Cullens they will be along later, all in good time. **

**To find out the reason as to why Bella is so different you will just have to wait and see :P **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thankyou all for reviewing! Special thanks to Navygirl14 for being so lovely you've spurred me on to write my next chapter today!**

**Chapter 3 (BPOV)**

The knock at the door of the tent signalled the end of our time together. I have to say that the newborn didn't disappoint. A week without sex made me really fucking wild and the Newborn handled it pretty well. And bless him. He didn't even blink when he saw me naked. Unlike that kid who just stared. Stupid fucker. Learnt his lesson. Maria wasn't too happy about that one, but we haven't had any incidents since then.

We finished up. Then I sent the newborn on his merry little way and got myself all squeaky clean ready to face the bitch. I mean high mistress. _Never said I loved her sparkly personality._ When I opened the flap of my tent I was confronted by the blinding light of the sun. Great I hate glitter. With a huff I started the long walk towards the central tent. On the way there I passed Peter & Char's tent. Peter was on patrol that night so it was pretty quiet in there. _God knows they're pretty loud when they want to be. _

"aright char?" I called as I passed by the door. I knew she wouldn't be in a good mood; having to deal with my lust shooting off in every direction. Usually she had Peter to deal with that shit.

"Fuck off!" Just as I predicted. I chuckled and continued my slow walk towards the cuntpire's tent. Why she made everyone walk everywhere I had no idea. It made everything go twice as slowly. Bitch.

Finally I reached the ridiculously lavish tent and made my way in. Thank fuck she didn't have someone in here with her. I wasn't in the mood to deal with naked people at the moment. Especially her.

"Mistress" I greeted her. Keeping it simple. That's me.

"Bella, Have a good time last night?"

"Fine"

"Training the new batch today for you Isabella." Damm, stupid fuckers were always the same. Oh well, what the bitch wants the bitch gets.

"As you wish" I quickly left the confines of the tent before Maria could involve me in more useless small talk. Once I got into the sunlight I breathed in deep. Her tent always smelled like sex. Got me all wound up, These newborns are gonna get it hard. I'm in a bad mood today.

I passed Char wondering idling around. Stupid, Maria would have her head if she saw her doing nothing. So I quickly called her over to me. She would keep me company with the stupid newborns.

"Oi Bitch! Your with me, Newborn fun." She turned swiftly at the sound of my voice and smiled when she saw me. Char was cool, knew how to cheer me up she did. Her and Peter were perfect for each other.

With Char beside me I made my way towards the furthest cluster of tents that housed the wildest newborns. The ones that were only a few days old. When we arrived we were confronted with the useless fuckers who were trying to contain them. While the newbies just stomped all over their asses and made the guards look like idiots. _Which they were. _Insert internal sigh here. Like I said before 'always the same.' I raised my fingers to my lips and whistled loud and long. That got their attention. The guards all turned their heads at once recognizing the sound of their fucking superior and all the motherfucking newborns raised heads at the sound. _That's right bitches your gonna get used to the noise. _And it doesn't mean good. That's for sure. The stupid Newbies eyes widened at the sight of me and I was bombarded with a whole lot of lust and need. Damm it! This is why I hate newborns. That and their stupidity.

"Listen up fuckers!" At the same time that I spoke I heaped a whole lot of fear on those bitches. In response they all cowered like the lap dogs that they are.

"I'm in a bad fucking mood. And if you newbies don't get into a single fucking line and stand still this very moment then some heads are gonna roll!" I was so damm pissed these guards had no clue to handle anything.

"Guards! Scatter!" They knew this as their cue to surround the newbies. At least they could do something right.

The newbies had followed my orders; standing rigid still. Their faces still showing that both natural and forced fear I had on them. I walked down the line singling put the ones with powers. And the useless cunts that didn't. Assseing their worth as I made my way along the line. Char following closely behind me. When I got to the back of the line, I prepared myself to number them. These groups would be the same all the way through. Right until the last one was either dead, or promoted.

"1,1,1,2,1,2,3,4,2,3,1,3,4,2,1,2,4,3,2,1,2,3,2,1,1,3,4,4......." And on I went until all the newbies were numbered.

"Listen up fuckers. I'm not going to repeat myself. 1's over there 2's here 3's to the left and 4's to the right.... GO!" They quickly separated splitting up into their designated groups.

"Now split into pairs. This person will be your fighting partner for the rest of you undead life. So choose wisely." Once done I set myself for a long day. There would be bloodshed. And quite a few of the weaker newborns would be eliminated by the better ones. Darwin's theory and all the shit.

"Ready! FIGHT!"

**(JPOV)**

We arrived at Maria's camp at dawn. My nerves were highly strung and as a consequence Peter couldn't stop twitching. _Man up Whitlock, you pussy _Yea thanks internal voice. I decided to take it's advice though. I'm Major fucking Whitlock and I will not be scared by that bitch Maria. I survived her once I'll survive her again. Peter visabley relaxed when I did and shot me a grateful smirk.

We made our way through the camp. It looked exactly the same as it did when I was here before. The crowds of vampires looked on curiously at the newcomer walking through their camp. Towards their Mistresses tent. Their eyes burned holes in the back of my head, and I felt the weight of their animosity on my shoulders.

At the end of the walk that felt like it lasted a lifetime, we finally reached the entrance to Maria's extravagant tent. _same as always._

We entered and Maria turned around when she heard our approach. When she saw my face her face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. _Commence operation: look like your fucking happy to be here Whitlock._

"Well if it isn't Major Whitlock back to join our humble ranks again." This was my cue to grovel on my fucking knees to this bitch.

"Maria, I needed to come back. I was sick of those fucking Cullens and their holier than thou attitude. I want to join your ranks again Maria. So I can be great again. ...If you'll let me." When I spoke these words I pushed a whole fuck load of fake sincerity at her in the hope that she would believe me. Now all I have to do is wait. Apparently I didn't have to wait long though .

"Alright Jasper. You better be trustworthy,If not. You know what will happen to you. Starting from next week you will resume your former position in this army. However there are a few things you need to do first in order for me to know if I can depend on you Whitlock. For the rest of the week you will accompany my other officer. If she is suitably impressed at the end of the week. Then we will see.

You must not fuck her. And you must follow all her commands. Do you understand Jasper? Good. Peter will show you around and introduce you to the other officers."

Without waiting for any confirmation from me she turned around to study the maps that she had been looking at when we first walked in. Peter and I took it as our cue to leave. And that we did.

For the following hour Peter showed me round all the other tents. Hardly anything had changed. Exactly the same as when I left. This other officer must be good. You need to be to keep it in this place in tip top shape like she did. Peter and Char may have helped as well. But we all know those fuckers were pretty lazy, judging by the way the newbies didn't cower in fear at their presence as much as they did back in the old days.

When we reached the far end of the camp were the newest recruits were being trained we could hear shouting. By the sounds of it some Newborn hadn't waited for the call before starting the fight and as a consequence had killed one of the gifted newborns. The female Officer was ripping one into him. And by the shit load of fear that was radiating from him it seemed that it was having a pretty strong affect on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK SOLDIER!?!? WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY!?! ON MY COMMAND!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I FUCKING SAID!?! ANYONE WHO DISOBEYS ME TODAY....." We came into view of the offending newborn and the officer. And _fuck me _if she wasn't the sexiest angry vampire that I'd ever seen. Scratch that, the sexiest vampire I'd ever seen. Ever._ Fuuuuck_ I couldn't even see her face but her legs that went on for miles and the perfectly toned legs said it all. Her long rich brown hair wad highlighted with red and gold and it's soft curls almost shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. _I'm fucked _If this is the Officer I'm NOT supposed to fuck for the week. Then I might as well go back to Italy now.

The sexy Officer had moved her mouth right up against the newborns ear and her perfect tits were pressed almost up against the newborns face. A fierce roll of jealously rolled through me at the thought of what that fucker was having a view of there. So quiet that I almost couldn't hear her in a seductive voice that made my cock harden instantly. she said.

"their heads will roll." And with that she ripped the newbies head clean off.

Slowly she stood me a nice view of her gorgeous ass. She pointed at some fucker and said something about burning the body. I didn't care what she was saying. I was just openly staring with my mouth open and venom probably dribbling down my chin. I looked like right idiot I bet.

The Newbie was trying to re-attach his head to his body. Surely he knew he was fucked anyway? Obviously not. Because at that precise moment the newbie was set alight by the guard and he ran round like the headless chicken that he was. Even so, I winced in protest that fucking hurts. I should know. I'm feeling it to.

The other Newborns stood in shock. Varying degrees of fear showing on their faces. The Goddess a_s I'm thinking of calling her now _Inhaled in readiness to speak. The newbies all cringed in fear. But as she breathed in she apparently smelt our scents on the wind. In a blink she was in Peter's arms. Hugging him? Fuck I was jealous. Her long legs were wrapped tightly around his hips and I could imagine them wrapped around me. Naked ._Fuck stop that Whitlock. Focus._

"Petie.." Petie? How'd she get away with that shit. Actually don't ask. I know

"Petie these newbies are fucking stupid why does Maria always give them to me?"

"B, you already know the answer to that. Now stop moping. I want you to meet my friend Mr. Whitlock. He'll be following you around for a week. Jasper Whitlock this is Bella" Slowly Bella extracted herself from ' Petie's ' arms to face me. And when I saw her face. I baulked. Could vampires go into shock. Cos I'm seriously close to having a fucking panic attack right now. And she looked like she might too.

"J..Jasper?" Fuck. It was her. Fuck Fuck Fuck. How the Fuck was she here?! A Fucking vampire no less. A fucking bad ass succumbus vampire. A fucking Officer in Maria's fucked up vampire army non-the less. How the fuck did innocent virginal little Bella come to this?! Fuck Fuck Fuck.

"B..Bella?" I couldn't even find the strength in me to raise my voice. It came out in just a hoarse croak. We stared at each other. Each both as shocked as each the other.

"You two fuckers know each other?" Non of us made a noise. I think vampires could go into shock. Cos I seriously couldn't even twitch an eyelid at the moment. And apparently neither could she. Peter was freaking out and so was Char, who had miraculously appeared from somewhere. Their panic was adding to my own and Bella's panic was as well and I think we were both projecting that shit cos the Newbies were flitting around the place like the world was ending. (Which it felt like it was.) And Bella and I were still locked in each others gaze with comical looks of shock painted on our faces.

Peter started shaking me and her Char was trying to do the same to Bella but she had some sort of physical shield up or something. We were stood as still as the vampire statues that we were. Fuck, Bella was a vampire. Eddy was gonna be pissed. The thing that really shook me out of my stupor though was the panicked newborn that crashed into me. I fell to the floor like a fucking domino and fuck if I wasn't pissed. Damm newbies, Damm Maria, Damm Eddy, Damm that fucking 18th birthday that ruined everything for me, Damm whatever made sweet Bella like this. Fuck I was angry. So fucking angry. More fucking angry than I'd ever been. I tore into that Newbie like my undead life depended on it.

When I finished off that fucker. I slowly stood up from his mangled remains feeling slightly guilty for taking all my anger out on him. But at the same time. At least I had control of my anger now._And no one crashes into Major fucking Whitlock_ When I turned around I was faced with Bella with her arms crossed flanked by Charlotte and Peter with similar looks of disapproval on their faces.

"Well it seems he has to work on his anger issues a tad Petie. But I think we'll manage. Won't we Jazzy?" I was fucked. She had me by the balls all ready. Shit.

**So what do you think? Bit of a shock for Jazzy there huh? **

**Tell me what you think :) **

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok **

**I know you guys now hate me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in about two weeks. My fault. Im inconsitant, what I need is a beata writer. I have GCSE's coming up this summer amd I ****need the support.**

**Anyone?**

**I understand if you say no but please help me!**

**Thankyou**

**your rubbish author to this story **

**IZZYD356.**

**XXX **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I stood up. Ready to confront Bella about what the fuck was going on. But access denied apparently. Before I could even open my mouth she had turned around to the stupid fucking newbies. Still running round like their feet were on fire. Or some equally painful shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! GET YOUR FUCKING HEADS ON STRAIGHT AND GET THE FUCK BACK INTO LINE. OR I'LL GET OUR NEW OFFICIER HERE TO FUCK YOU ALL UP! GOT IT!" At the sound of my name all the guards turned their heads like fucking chickens to a fox. _Remember me then? _I think they did. By the looks of terror on their faces. That's_ right Whitlock your still the man._ What am I? A fucking football jock. Get your self together Whitlock.

"THAT'S RIGHT FUCKERS MAJOR FUCKING WHITLOCK! NOW GET THESE FUCKERS BACK TO THEIR TENTS. Or you'll be getting a special visit from us later on." Bella said the last part with so much promise. That I really fucking believed that she'd make me do it with her. _What the fuck happened to this girl? _

With the final words from sex incarnated. Yes_ she's that hot. _She turned around not checking if I was following. Where she goes, guys will always fucking follow. So I couldn't really blame her now could I? Could I? Well I followed. So obviously not.

She could walk fucking fast though. Because soon I was running to catch up with her.

"Bella!" No fucking chance. She just kept a walkin'. She stopped when she reached the door of a lavish tent and stepped inside. _Ok Whitlock here''s your chance. Don't be a pussy. Man up, Get inside, And find your answers and then get out before you fuck her. _Ok no problem. I can do this. Who the fuck was I kidding I was hard from just hearing her speak. _I SAID MAN UP WHITLOCK!_ Right.

I opened the tent flap gingerly. Expected to be confronted by an enraged goddess. _Yes I called her a goddess you would too if you saw her._ But no can do. She was sitting on the.. _gulp..._bed patiently for me.

"Finally jasper I was starting to get worried that you were just going to walk on by."

_Do not. I repeat do not take this the wrong way. She just wants to talk._ But who couldn't. I mean the way she had her eyes transfixed on both my lips and my dick. Plus the lust she was shooting off was almost crippling. Seriously who couldn't get the wrong idea from that shit! She stalked towards me slowly taking her sweet time . _Do not blow your load before she even touches you Whitlock. I repeat DO NOT FUCK THIS UP! _When Bella reached me she seductively snaked her hands up my shirt, fiddling with the buttons of my shirt as she went. She licked her lips again giving me a delicious view of her tasty pink tongues as she went._ I can think of another place for that tongue to be..... _And with that errant thought my mind was immediately assaulted by several fuck hot images of Bella and me in very compromising positions. She's your brothers ex-girlfriend! Don't do this. Seriously I needed an escape route fast.

But fuck. She was at this present time still crawling her little fingers up my shirt flicking the buttons open to reveal my naked chest. Her eyes were locked with mine with a lust filled glaze over her eyes.

"Officer?" Saved by the bell. I would say thank fuck but Sexy Bella is not to be taken for granted. Little Whitlock taught me that. I was suffering from a serious case of hard dick syndrome. And a quite a big part of me was disappointed from the turn of events. By the looks of Bella's face it seemed she was too.

"What the fuck did I tell you newbie! KNOCK ON THE FUCKING DOOR!" said 'newbie' was cowering from fear by the doorway lookin' a lot like if he could piss his pants right now then he sure would. Pansy ass. Then again, I was pretty shit scared myself of scary Bella. I just didn't show it.

"mmm..istress mm..aria told me nn..ot to" Poor fucker was stuttering. Bella didn't share this sentiment apparently. Her facesual expression showed how pissed she was at the interruption, and at the newbies failure to speak like a reasonably intelligent person.

"Fuck off, go tell Maria that'll I'll be there In a fucking second. And get someone to sort out that speech impairment you have. It annoys the fuck outta me.....WHY HAVN'T YOU LEFT YET!" With a quick 'so...rry of..ficier' and a loaded glance from Bella he was off. She sighed and turned around to face me. She glanced sheepishly at me. He little doe eyes staring apologetically at me. "I'm sorry Jasper my ur...urges can get the best of me sometimes. It wont happen again I promise." _Noooooooooo _My dick screamed at me. But a part of was relieved that I didn't have to avoid another fucking large hurdle like that again.

"Bella. I understand, but we need to fucking talk ok? It seems we've missed a lot of shit after we left you. I think I have the right to know" At this last comment .

"I'm not ready to rehash the past yet Jasper. And you don't have any fucking 'rights'. any rights you had you lost when you and your fucking uptight family abandoned me in the woods. Don't speak to _me _about your fucking rights ok?" she huffed and promptly stormed out of the tent while I stood there speechless. I obviously shouldn't have mentioned the leaving of the family,I 'll be taking note of that then. No 'rights' talk. It pisses Bella off.

I hastily made my way out of the tent with my tail tucked firmly between my legs. Bella had almost reached Maria's tent so I had to use my vampire speed to catch up with her._ Of coarse you did assehole. You just wanted to be near her. _Stop being so right all the time dick. It's pissing me off.


End file.
